


Запах амброзии

by chebik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Swearing, Top!Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chebik/pseuds/chebik
Summary: Дерек и Стайлз вынуждены скрываться от опасного зверя в очень тесной нише. Между ними миллиметры, и Стилински никак не может успокоить разбушевавшуюся фантазию – одна картинка неизбежно ведёт к другой...





	Запах амброзии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scent of Ambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518525) by [lvmehtme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvmehtme/pseuds/lvmehtme). 



> Прочла по рекомендации этот фик и сгорела напрочь. И пусть ни один перевод никогда не сравнится с оригиналом (НИКОГДА), я просто не могла пройти мимо – фик чертовски горяч и прекрасен.
> 
> Огромная благодарность моей бро **thesweetdope** за консультации и **n_martins** за советы и вычитку текста ❤
> 
> Отдельное спасибо автору этого замечательного фика – **lvmehtme**! А так же **Halisa aka NaVi** с дайри за наводку на это чудо ❤

***

– Какого ляда мы вообще сюда полезли?! – шипит Стайлз, запыхавшись от бега.

– Захлопнись, – рычит Дерек и всматривается в сторону прохода, откуда они только что пробрались в эту щель.

Стайлз неудобно прижимается спиной к холодной бетонной стене, а грудью – к груди Дерека, позади которого тоже сплошной бетон. Каким-то чудом они пробрались в эту узкую нишу, а потом, видимо, исчерпав лимит везения, внезапно упёрлись в тупик.

– Мы вообще знаем, что это за херовина такая? – затыкаться Стайлз, конечно же, не собирался.

Дерек не отвечает, а просто накрывает его рот горячей ладонью, и делает это весьма вовремя – именно в этот момент мимо их убежища, сверкая жуткими оранжевыми глазами, проносится здоровый, рокочущий зверь, явно выслеживающий свою добычу. Стайлз пытается вдохнуть, но ладонь Дерека прижата слишком плотно и перекрывает ему весь доступ к кислороду. Он бьёт по чужой руке, чтобы привлечь внимание к своей проблеме, и ладонь моментально исчезает, позволяя сделать долгожданный вдох. Дерек отворачивается обратно к проёму, но Стайлз успевает заметить проскользнувшую на его лице тень вины.

После нескольких минут молчания Стайлз снова подаёт голос.

– Ты слышишь эту хрень? Может, чуешь? _Видишь?!_

– Тихо.

Стайлзу нужны ответы, но он помнит, какой жуткой была та зверюга, и поэтому благоразумно держит язык за зубами. Время идёт, и постепенно начинают болеть руки и ноги – последствия бега и неудобной позы. Стайлз ёрзает и, видимо, издаёт какой-то звук, потому что Дерек снова на него шикает.

– Чувак, я более чем уверен, что эта хрень уже ушла. Теперь мы можем отсюда свалить? Ну, пожалуйста, – Стайлз едва ли не скулит.

– Я всё ещё его слышу.

– _Его_? Оно _мужского_ пола? Ну охуеть теперь.

– Если _я_ его слышу, то и он нас _тоже_.

– Ты вообще знаешь, _что_ это такое?

Дерек качает головой и сжимает губы в тонкую линию то ли от злости, то ли от раздражения: Стайлз давно уже перестал понимать его эмоции – все они на одно лицо.

Он молча прислушивается к снующему поблизости монстру и переводит взгляд на рюкзак, лежащий на полу.

– На хрена тебе рюкзак? Ты что, в поход собирался? Или спёр его у кого? 

– Там кое-какие вещи от Дитона, а теперь _захлопнись_ , – тихо рявкает Дерек, и Стайлз затыкается.

Правда, хватает его только на пару минут.

– Это он тебе их дал или ты их у него стырил?

Дерек делает медленный вдох и такой же медленный выдох.

– Он мне их дал.

Тот кивает и наклоняет голову чуть вбок, чтобы не касаться лица оборотня.

– И что там?

– Какую часть слова «захлопнись» ты не понял?

– Ту самую, где мы вечность торчим в мертвецкой тишине, где мне скучно и я не могу спокойно себя вести, потому что пиздец нервничаю.

– Или ты затыкаешься, или занервничаешь ещё больше, потому что я разорву тебе глотку. Своими _зубами_ , – вскипает Дерек. 

Стайлз пожимает плечами, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

– Знаешь, это бы наверняка сработало, если б я до сих пор боялся тебя до усрачки, но увы. К тому же, если ты меня сейчас прикончишь, то монстр об этом точно узнает. А ещё тебе придётся нянчиться с моим истекающим кровью телом и удерживать на весу мой гниющий труп.

– Не придётся, если я брошу тебя на закуску чудовищу, а сам в это время сбегу. Так что если ты не хочешь чего-то подобного, то веди себя тихо. 

Стайлз вздыхает и пытается перераспределить свой вес, чтобы хоть немного снизить боль, скопившуюся в ногах сначала от бега, а потом от неудобного положения. Он плотно прижат к Дереку от груди до бёдер, а его стопы находятся между чужих ног, делая позу ещё более неудачной. Прижатое к нему тело не позволяет думать об отстранённых вещах, постоянно возвращая мысли Стайлза к твёрдым мышцам, которых он мог, наконец, коснуться. Простояв так несколько мучительно долгих минут, он нервно ёрзает, снова вздыхает и пытается сменить своё положение, чтобы немного отстраниться от Дерека, но вместо этого только заезжает тому коленом по яйцам.

– Твою мать, прости! – тихо шепчет Стайлз. – Я _не_ хотел, честно. Тут слишком тесно, а мне иногда трудно контролировать свои конечности. Если так пойдёт и дальше, – кивает он на проём, – то я стану подобием собачьего корма. Мы не можем сесть, потому что это дико неудобно, но у меня болят ноги после бега, и я не смогу так долго стоять. 

– Ты же играешь в лакросс, ты должен без проблем бегать и долго стоять на месте.

– В лакросс играют на мягкой траве, а мы стоим на твёрдом бетоне. К тому же, мы бежали без остановки около получаса, а в лакроссе всегда есть перерывы, чтобы можно было передохнуть. Плюс, нам не надо бежать изо всех сил, и уж тем более за нами не гоняется неведомая живность, пугая до смерти.

– Хорош нудить, – бросает Дерек и берёт его за руку, меняя положение Стайлза так, чтобы его стопы находились по обе стороны от его собственных. 

За считанные секунды Дерек сползает вниз и, скрестив ноги, садится на пол, заставляя Стайлза устроиться у него на бёдрах, лицом к лицу. Тот совсем не ожидает настолько интимной позы и пытается от него отодвинуться, едва ли не пища.

– Чувак! Это нормально вообще?!

– Не было б нормально, я бы нас так не усаживал. Продолжишь нудить, и зверь вернётся.

– Так он всё ещё здесь?

Дерек кивает.

– Откуда знаешь?

Тот просто указывает на свой нос, и Стайлз понимающе кивает. Теперь, когда ему более-менее удобно, он может отвлечься от боли в ногах и сосредоточиться на том, в каких местах они с Дереком соприкасаются. Между ними всё ещё миллиметры свободного пространства, хотя оба и упираются спинами в бетонные стены. Стайлз усиленно пытается отвлечься от того, какие горячие у Дерека бёдра, и думать о чём-то другом, но все его мысли неизбежно возвращаются к тому, насколько тесно он прижат к этому мощному и сексуальному оборотню.

Озабоченный подростковый мозг тут же начинает услужливо подсовывать различные варианты того, чем была бы полезна эта позиция. Спустя какое-то время Стайлз оказывается полностью поглощён водоворотом постыдных и возбуждающих фантазий, настолько ярких и захватывающих, что он совсем не замечает того, что пялится на губы и грудь Дерека. То, что его узкие брюки совсем не предназначены для таких вольностей, он тоже благополучно упускает из виду.

– Стайлз, – шипит Дерек, вырывая его из мечтаний.

– Что? 

Он заторможено моргает и не сразу понимает, что всё это время мягко потирался о пах Дерека своим, вызывая у того, судя по убийственному взгляду, не самые приятные ощущения.

Стайлз испуганно дёргается, пытаясь отстраниться, но внезапно ощущает чужой стояк – кажется, его “покатушки” сказались и на Дереке.

– Блядь. _Прости!_ Я случайно. Просто задумался и... наша поза довольно, э-э, – Стайлз даже не мог подобрать слова, чтобы завершить свою, полную неловкости, мысль.

– Тихо, – шипит Дерек и, игнорируя удивлённый взгляд, снова затыкает его рот ладонью.

С бешено колотящимся сердцем Стайлз следит за проёмом и в очередной раз замечает выслеживающее их существо. Оно тут же исчезает из его поля зрения, но Дерек всё ещё напряжённо смотрит в проход, так что Стайлз решает, что оно неподалёку. Проходит несколько мучительно долгих минут, прежде чем Дерек, наконец, разрешает себе немного расслабиться. Стайлз чувствует у себя на талии цепкие пальцы – кажется, Дерек схватился за него другой рукой, когда зверь был рядом, чтобы тот не двигался – и слегка двигает бёдрами, проверяя чужую хватку. Их члены соприкасаются сквозь ткань, и Стайлз тихо хнычет, не в силах себя контролировать.

Хватка на талии становится крепче, и полумрак прорезает горящий красным взгляд. Стайлз радуется, что его рот накрыт чужой ладонью, иначе он бы точно застонал. Дерек хмурится ещё сильнее, но Стайлз чувствует, как напряглись мышцы его живота, сопротивляясь желанию двинуться навстречу. Он вздрагивает и проталкивает между губ язык, касаясь им сухой, солоноватой кожи.

– Стайлз, – Дерек рычит с явным предупреждением, но тот только сильнее потирается о чужой стояк.

На этот раз Дерек всё же подаёт вверх бёдрами, и Стайлз снова всхлипывает. Он хватается за его плечи как за опору, и начинает двигаться немного быстрее, сильнее и резче. Дерек зовёт его по имени сквозь стиснутые зубы, будто вот-вот попросит остановиться, но этого не происходит. Его глаза светятся всё меньше, зрачок почти полностью затапливает радужку, а пальцы на талии всё сильнее стискивают его рёбра. Стайлз отталкивается от стены и разводит ноги шире, чтобы больше соприкасаться с Дереком, но тот его не останавливает. Он вообще ничего не делает: не поощряет и не отталкивает. Стайлз щиплет его за руку, и тот, наконец, отнимает ладонь от его лица, позволяя вдохнуть полной грудью.

– Дерек, _умоляю_ , скажи, что я могу не останавливаться.

– Да с чего тебе вообще было всё это начинать? – цедит Дерек, и Стайлз моментально замирает.

– Ты прикалываешься. Ты это сейчас серьёзно? Да _быть такого не может_ , что ты не чувствовал исходящего от меня возбуждения.

– Ты подросток. От тебя всегда несёт возбуждением, в большей или меньшей степени. К тому же, сейчас совсем не подходящее время.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и откидывается спиной на стену, сдвигаясь так, чтобы устроиться задницей прямиком на члене Дерека.

– Неизвестно, сколько мы ещё будем здесь торчать, к тому же, это шикарная поза. Да даже Скотт заметил, что меня к тебе влечёт. Ты давно не обтирал мною различные поверхности, так что я решил, что ты всё знаешь. Я решил, что... ты можешь... Хотя нет, конечно, нет. О чём я только думал?

Дерек стал вести себя с ним сдержанней, это так. Его впечатлительная натура сочла это признаком взаимности и заставила понадеяться на лучшее, только вот это было не более, чем его подростковые фантазии. И это осознание не принесло ему ничего, кроме оглушительной боли где-то в районе груди.

– Вот же блядство, – бормочет он, привставая со своего места, но Дерек моментально усаживает его обратно.

– Не смей за меня додумывать, – рычит он, сверкая глазами, и Стайлза буквально прошивает волной возбуждения.

– Тогда говори сам!

Дерек скалится и Стайлз просто не может его не передразнить, демонстрируя свои зубы в ответ, ухудшая и без того скудный диалог.

– Я не очень хорош в разговорах.

– Значит, не говори, а просто _покажи_ мне, – требует Стайлз и снова двигает тазом, решив, что раз уже ему выпала возможность пообжиматься с Дереком, пусть и один единственный раз, он хорошенько оторвётся.

Дерек крепче сжимает его бёдра и толкается в ответ, заставляя Стайлза задыхаться от ощущений. Он опирается на плечи Дерека, придвигается ближе и прижимается к крепкой груди, ощущая, как перекатываются под тканью футболки упругие мускулы. Стайлз трётся о чужой стояк, и не может сдержать ругательств, когда Дерек подаётся пахом ему навстречу.

– Мать твою! Дерек, поцелуй меня. Просто, блядь, поцелуй. Всего раз, _пожалуйста_.

Недолго думая, Дерек подаётся вперёд и накрывает мягкие губы своими, посасывая их и аккуратно прикусывая. Он проводит языком между припухших губ, и Стайлз моментально их раскрывает. Дерек углубляет поцелуй, буквально вылизывает чужой рот, широко и пошло, и Стайлз не может сдержать стона. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот кончит прям в штаны, если не избавится от давления на члене – настолько крепко у него стоит. Он пытается расстегнуть свои брюки, но пуговица не поддаётся, и он едва ли не скулит. Дерек перемещает горячие ладони с его бёдер на спину, задирает футболку одной рукой и на мгновение проникает пальцами второй за пояс его джинс, касаясь белья.

Стайлз матерится и злосчастная пуговица, наконец, поддаётся. Он тянет собачку молнии вниз, и Дерек принимается стаскивать с него брюки, хотя обоим жутко неудобно. Избавившись не только от штанов, но и от обуви с носками, довольный Стайлз снова потирается о пах Дерека своим и тянется уже к его джинсам.

– Давай же, давай, – бормочет он, пытаясь справиться с заевшей молнией.

Дерек скалится и вновь целует Стайлза, отодвигая в сторону его ладони. Он расстёгивает свои джинсы, и Стайлз издаёт довольный вздох, оглаживая горячую плоть сквозь тонкую ткань боксёров. Дерек порывисто вздыхает и снова гладит того по спине, спускается к упругим ягодицам и обхватывает их ладонями. Стайлз стонет и ёрзает у него на руках, наконец освобождая от ткани твёрдый член.

– Ебать у тебя большой, – выдыхает он, и Дерек согласно порыкивает. – Хочу его в себя.

Хейл прикусывает его губу чуть сильнее, чем планировал, и сжимает ягодицы, разводя их в стороны. Стайлз тихонько поскуливает и обхватывает ладонями его стояк, проводя большим пальцем по головке, собирая капельку предэякулята и размазывая её по стволу. Дерек хватается за его запястья и невнятно мычит в поцелуй, сподвигая того двигать ладонями сильней и усердней. 

Оторвавшись от уже распухших губ, Дерек переключается на усыпанную родинками шею, то целуя, то прикусывая нежную кожу. 

– Я только “за”, – бормочет он и скользит средним пальцем между ягодицами, мягко потирая сквозь ткань тугое колечко мышц.

Стайлза прошивает волной возбуждения: он вздрагивает и сильнее сжимает горячую плоть, поддаваясь назад к прикосновениям Дерека и издавая гортанный стон. Он безумно хочет потереться о его член своим, но боится спустить ещё до того, как они приступят к чему-то более весомому, а лишаться возможности переспать с Дереком он ни за что не собирается.

– Умоляю, скажи, что у тебя есть хоть _что-нибудь_ , – бормочет Стайлз. – Смазка, масло, грёбаный кондиционер для волос, _что угодно_.

Дерек смачно матерится и тянется к рюкзаку, расстёгивая молнию и вытаскивая наружу кучу маленьких склянок.

– Здесь должно быть немного масла амброзии от Дитона.

– Амброзии?

Стайлз забирает флаконы себе, чтобы Дерек мог вытащить из рюкзака остальные.

– Оно помогает скрывать запах. Полезно для оборотней, которые хотят остаться незамеченными. 

– Занятно… Вот, нашёл! – Стайлз держит флакон с вязкой жёлтой жидкостью, и торопливо прячет остальные пузырьки в рюкзак. – Тебе придётся потом попросить у Дитона ещё, тут совсем немного.

Дерек забирает нужный пузырёк и складывает остальные обратно. Не останавливаясь ни на секунду, он открывает флакон и смазывает маслом пальцы, распространяя вокруг приятный цветочный аромат. Стайлз забирает склянку и, смазав собственные ладони, ставит её Дереку между ног.

– Я собираюсь разорвать твои трусы, – сообщает Дерек, и Стайлз судорожно кивает в ответ.

– Бля, да без проблем. Конкретно на эти мне глубоко пофигу.

Дерек осторожно разрывает ткань белья когтями, и, убрав их, снова проходится скользкими от масла пальцами между ягодиц, едва касаясь горячей кожи, заставляя сердце Стайлза биться в несколько раз быстрее, а желудок – сжаться от охватившей его похоти. Он водит ладонями по члену Дерека, обильно покрывая пахучим маслом сначала головку, а следом и весь ствол, скользя липкими пальцами то вверх, то вниз, не упуская и миллиметра.

Подрагивающий член, избавленный от валявшегося теперь рваными лоскутами белья, трётся о живот, пачкая его смазкой, и Стайлз обхватывает его ладонью, неторопливо надрачивая. Он покачивается туда-сюда, то толкаясь в собственную ладонь, то поддаваясь нежным прикосновениям Дерека, кружащим у его ануса, и не может сдержать стон, хотя изо всех сил пытается вести себя тихо.

– Давай быстрее, я уже не могу.

– Сейчас, – выдыхает Дерек и снова кружит вокруг входа, мягко проталкивая самый кончик пальца внутрь.

Мышцы поддаются, и Дерек вводит его настолько глубоко, насколько позволяет их поза. Стайлз стонет, упираясь в его плечо, и шире разводит ноги, сжимаясь вокруг, обволакивая влажным жаром.

Хотя Стайлз и просил поторапливаться, Дерек двигается убийственно медленно и нежно, трахая его пальцем бесконечно долго, прежде чем надавить на вход вторым, погружая его внутрь. Если бы Стайлз не закусил так вовремя губу, то точно бы к чертям выдал их с Дереком тому зверю. Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что ощущение растягивающихся стенок несколько странное, но довольно привычное – за последние две недели он развлекался так не один раз.

– Я фантазировал об этом, – шепчет он.

Дерек вздрагивает, ощущая на коже тёплое дыхание, и целует маячившее перед ним плечо, продолжая неторопливо растягивать Стайлза. Благодаря маслу движения ощущаются в тысячу раз лучше, чем в те разы, когда он развлекался самостоятельно, а тот факт, что это пальцы именно Дерека – буквально плавит ему мозг и все нервные окончания.

– Представлял твои пальцы, твой _член_. Как ты двигаешься внутри меня.

Дерек весь будто вибрирует, подавляя рык, и подаётся бёдрами в ласкающие его руки – и Стайлз просто до одури доволен реакцией на его слова. Он частенько фантазировал о грязных разговорчиках, представлял, как бы отреагировал на это Дерек. Уж что-что, а языком чесать он умеет мастерски, и, наконец, ему выпала возможность этим воспользоваться.

Третий палец оказывается для Стайлза несколько неожиданным – Дерек не стал церемониться как в прошлые разы и просто за мгновение пропихнул его рядом с остальными, продолжая растягивать его дальше. Стайлз даже представить не может, как он сейчас выглядит: в подобной позе, с тремя пальцами в заднице, растягивающих его под дереков член.

– Блять, быстрее! – Стайлз почти скулит. – Я готов, просто пиздец как готов. Вставь уже мне!

Он ёрзает, пытаясь придвинуться ближе, сподвигнуть на решительные действия, и Дерек глушит рык в его плече:

– Ещё чуть-чуть. 

Он разводит пальцы в стороны и прокручивает кисть, пытаясь протолкнуть их глубже, оглаживает гладкие стенки, чтобы хорошенько распределить масло, и Стайлза выгибает – он подаётся бёдрами назад, насаживаясь на пальцы, и тихо радуется, что Дерек пока не добрался до простаты, а то он точно бы спустил в сию же секунду. Он весь вспотел, а сердце стучит как безумное, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение – ведь чем больше Дерек его касается, тем скорее он заполнит его своим членом и спермой.

Мозг потихоньку закипает, и Стайлз заваливается на Дерека, едва ли не скуля.

– Дерек, я же сейчас кончу. Давай быстрее, ты нужен мне внутри. Сейчас же!

– Тихо ты, – шепчет тот, прикусывая солоноватую кожу. – Ты не должен издавать ни звука. 

В отместку Стайлз кусает его за мочку уха, но Дерек лишь тихо рычит и резко вгоняет скользкие пальцы как можно глубже. Наконец, он вынимает их, убийственно медленно, и Стайлз приподнимается, зависая над ним так, чтобы ощущать ягодицами горячий член. Он опускается, медленно и аккуратно, и шипит, чувствуя как собственная эрекция трётся о хлопок дерековой футболки. Тот придерживает его за бёдра, не давая спешить, и Стайлз направляет в себя скользкую от масла головку. Дерек опускает его ниже, медленно и аккуратно, и Стайлз кусает собственную губу, чувствуя как раскрываются его мышцы.

Мелкими толчками он опускается вниз, и выгибается, когда головка, наконец, оказывается внутри. Анус распирает и немного жжёт, но это единственное, что не даёт ему кончить от ощущения погружающегося в него Дерека. Дюйм за дюймом, и Стайлз насаживается на него до конца – выгибается, хватает воздух пересохшими губами, и вертит бёдрами, привыкая к чувству наполненности.

– Мать твою, Стайлз, ты такой узкий, – стонет Дерек, и тот вновь двигает бёдрами, насаживаясь ещё сильнее.

– Охуенно, – выдыхает Стайлз, – просто, блядь, прекрасно. У тебя такой большой…

Он немного приподнимается и опускается обратно, бормоча проклятья.

– Мать твою, Дерек, двигайся! Мне неудобно. 

Дерек крепче сжимает его ягодицы и приподнимает Стайлза вверх, всего на пару дюймов, и мягко опускает обратно. Он делает это снова и снова, каждый раз приподнимая его всё выше и выше. Стайлз пытается ему помочь и двигаться самостоятельно, но ничего не выходит – мешают трясущиеся от ощущений ноги – так что Дерек берёт всё в свои руки. Удерживая Стайлза навесу, он поддаётся вверх бёдрами, погружаясь как можно глубже в горячее нутро, и выскальзывает обратно, каждый раз попадая точно по простате.

Сначала Дерек движется рвано и хаотично, но скоро набирает темп и буквально выбивает из Стайлза весь воздух каждым своим толчком. Он движется в идеальном ритме, задевает все нужные точки именно так, чтобы боль от распирающих ощущений уступила место жгучему удовольствию. 

– Дерек, – задыхается Стайлз, – я сейчас кончу. 

Его член бьётся то о живот Дерека, то о его собственный, получая дополнительную стимуляцию, и он действительно пытается вести себя тихо, но просто не может сдерживаться.

– Вот же блядь! Да, вот так!

Словно по команде Дерек чуть меняет угол и амплитуду толчков, делая их продолжительнее и глубже, и попадает точно по простате, заставляя Стайлза взвыть. Он ёрзает, изгибается, сильнее сжимая пальцами массивные плечи оборотня, и протяжно стонет, пытаясь сделать вдох. Тело Дерека напрягается, глаза полыхают алым, и Стайлз чувствует свой приближающийся оргазм.

– Я почти, – бормочет он, сбиваясь с ритма. – Ещё чуть-чуть... Блядь, да!

Он выгибается, напрягаясь всем телом, и покрывает обоих спермой, не в силах сдержать довольного стона. Дерек грубо в него толкается, пытаясь проникнуть всё глубже и глубже, и не останавливается даже тогда, когда подростка бьёт уже послеоргазменная дрожь. Анус рефлекторно пульсирует, сжимаясь вокруг Дерека, тело гудит от удовольствия – Стайлзу хорошо. Настолько, что он не сразу замечает нарастающее внутри него давление, приносящее вместо удовольствия боль. 

– А это что за…? Какого...? Что это за херня?!

Он пытается посмотреть Дереку в лицо, но тот прячет его в изгибе его шеи, и Стайлза накрывает паника. Он ёрзает, пытаясь отстраниться и избавиться от неприятных ощущений, но Дерек вонзается зубами в его плечо, удерживая на месте, и Стайлз замирает, едва ли не визжа.

– Это что, _узел_?! 

В ответ раздаётся лишь невнятный бубнёж, но Стайлзу уже всё равно – он и так прекрасно чувствует, как Дерек пытается как можно глубже вогнать в него явно увеличивающуюся в размерах плоть. 

– Какого хера, чувак? – он сильнее хватается за широкие плечи и шипит от боли. – Сложно было предупредить?!

Дерек напряжён и весь будто трясётся, постанывая ему в плечо, и Стайлз понимает, что тот переживает оргазм и изливается ему внутрь. Набухающий узел не даёт сперме вытечь, и его прошивает волной возбуждения, чем Дерек незамедлительно пользуется – двигает бёдрами и проталкивает узел до конца, попадая точно по простате.

Стайлз воет от распирающих его ощущений, и Дерек переходит на рык, не давая тому отстраниться. Он снова напрягается, мелко двигает бёдрами, пытаясь проникнуть ещё глубже, и член Стайлза заинтересованно дёргается, реагируя на толчки.

– Не-не-не, это уже слишком, – стонет тот, но Дерек игнорирует его протесты, снова напрягаясь, и Стайлза, наконец, озаряет. 

– Чувак, ты что… _всё ещё_ кончаешь?

Тот скулит, не разжимая хватки на его плече, и Стайлз считает это согласием.

– Должно быть, это просто _неебически_ шикарный оргазм...

Чем больше Дерек заполняет его тело спермой и задевает членом простату, тем крепче у Стайлза стоит. Спустя несколько минут, когда внутри ощущается уже неприятное давление, он матерится и просовывает скользкую от масла руку между телами и обхватывает свой член. Дерек снова скулит, продолжая вбиваться в разгорячённое тело, и спустя всего каких-то пару мгновений Стайлз содрогается в его руках, переживая второй оргазм за вечер.

Он стонет, извиваясь от удовольствия, и пытается хоть немного откинуться назад, чтобы облегчить чувство неприятного давления внутри живота, но Дерек всё ещё прикусывает его плечо, удерживая того на месте. Стайлз ждёт, пока оборотень ослабит хватку, и спустя пять минут тот действительно разжимает зубы и слизывает выступившую на ранке кровь. 

– Это, блин, больно, – бурчит Стайлз. – Предупреждай в следующий раз.

Честно говоря, возмущается он больше для вида – не говорить же Дереку, что это его чертовски завело...

Оборотень зарывается лицом в изгибе его шеи, влажно выдыхает, и Стайлз запускает чистую ладонь в его густые волосы, притягивая того ближе. 

Дерек его хотел и, вроде как, всё ещё хочет, и Стайлз вовсю наслаждается этим потрясающим ощущением. 

Дерек перемещает руки с его бёдер на бока и спину, поглаживая, давая полностью насадиться на член и немного отдышаться. Ладонь проходится по животу, и Стайлз вскрикивает от внезапно пришедшей мысли.

– Чувак, да это ж целый литр спермы. И откуда в тебе столько?

– Это инстинкт – пометить пару, – выдыхает Дерек куда-то в шею, и Стайлз покрывается мурашками. 

– Пометить пару? У тебя гон или что-то типа этого?

– Что-то типа этого, – выдыхает он. – Случайность.

Какое-то время Стайлз молчит, обдумывая свои мысли. 

– А случайность в хорошем или плохом смысле? – всё же спрашивает он.

Теперь задумывается уже Дерек.

– У тебя что-нибудь болит? 

Стайлз ёрзает и прислушивается к ощущениям, чтобы оценить нанесённый Дереком ущерб. Единственное, что у него действительно болит – помимо ноющего зада, естественно, – это плечо, но с этим он справится.

– Нет, ты просто вытрахал из меня душу. Что точно нельзя назвать чем-то плохим. 

– Тогда в хорошем смысле.

– Ладно, Человек-волк, – Стайлз довольно хихикает, – звучит неплохо. 

Он хочет спросить кое-что ещё, но решается не сразу.

– А ты… ты всех с узлом трахаешь?

Дерек рычит – Стайлз чувствует вибрацию своей шеей.

– Нет. Только тебя. _Только_ тебя и никого больше.

– Значит ли это, что ты снова меня повяжешь? – Стайлз едва не светится от счастья.

Дерек молчит и долго – так долго, что Стайлза накрывает волна сомнений и беспокойства, из-за чего оборотню хочется скулить. Наконец, он отстраняется от усыпанной родинками шеи, и Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что тот выглядит опьянённым.

– Я не собирался тебя повязывать. Ты… ты пах так… _правильно_ , – Дерек снова утыкается лицом в его шею, и ведёт носом, будто не может сдержаться, чтобы не вдохнуть такой притягательный аромат. – Наши с тобой запахи. Их смесь _идеальна_.

– Слава богу, – выдыхает Стайлз. – Я боялся, что ты сочтёшь это огромной ошибкой и больше никогда не захочешь меня видеть. Ну ты понимаешь – очень неловко встретить парня, которого ты трахнул из жалости, ещё и на адреналине после побега от какой-то херни. Понятия не имею, что бы я сделал, если бы это был просто секс от безысходности. Наверное, дал бы тебе в морду, а потом пошёл заливать слезами подушку, пока не уснул бы.

– Это не было трахом из жалости, – бормочет Дерек, прихватывая кожу губами.

Стайлз крепче его обхватывает и облегчённо выдыхает. Наконец всё идёт так, как надо.

Какое-то время они просто молчат, но Стайлз снова не выдерживает.

– Сколько он обычно держится? Твой узел.

– Около получаса.

– Ух ты. Это дофига оргазмов. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу залететь? Стопроцентный самец.

– Я заметил, – фыркает Дерек.

Стайлз смеётся, и это моментально напоминает ему о наполненном спермой нутре.

– Мужик, это очень странно.

Он проводит рукой по раздутому животу, и Дерек довольно порыкивает, накрывая чужую ладонь своей. Снова наступает блаженная тишина, они сидят так минут десять или даже больше, счастливые и измождённые, как Дерек вдруг резко напрягается и обращает свой взор в сторону прохода, негромко рыча. Стайлз совсем забыл о кровожадном монстре, гуляющем по округе, и поэтому здорово напрягся.

– Та херня вернулась? Мы не очень-то тихо себя вели.

Дерек не обращает на него никакого внимания, продолжая скалиться и рычать в сторону прохода, и Стайлз прислушивается, пытаясь понять, на что так среагировал оборотень. Лишь несколько мгновений спустя он различает чей-то топот, и Дерек начинает рычать ещё громче: кто-то – или что-то – явно бежит в их сторону.

– Стайлз?! Дерек?!

Внезапный оклик заставляет Стайлза подпрыгнуть и тут же зашипеть от боли – про узел-то он уже и забыл. Он прижимается к Дереку, поглаживая того по спине, и сбивчиво шепчет на ухо: 

– Чувак, это ж Скотт. Что нам делать?! 

Дерек обхватывает его сильнее и прижимает ближе, неприятно сдавливая живот, и Стайлз тихо охает.

– Ладно-ладно, я всё улажу. Хорош рычать... Скотт!

Топот ускоряется, и Стайлз снова кричит, пытаясь не дать увидеть другу то, что тот видеть совсем не должен.

– Скотт, пока ты до нас не добрался, остановись! И глаза закрой!

Судя по замедляющемуся топоту – МакКолл явно в замешательстве.

– Ладно, приятель, мы в полном порядке. Ты бы сначала… – начинает Стайлз, но злостный рык Дерека заставляет его передумать. – _Найди_ ту хрень, прежде чем лезть к нам на помощь. 

– Стайлз? Что происходит? Почему Дерек такой взвинченный? 

– Скотт, серьёзно, даже не суйся сюда. Найди ту херовину, а мы скоро подключимся. Дай нам полчаса.

– Ребят, вы ранены? И чем так пахнет? Это что, цветы?

Кто бы знал, _насколько_ Стайлз рад тому, что амброзия глушит запах пота, спермы и прочих последствий их эротического приключения. 

– С нами всё нормально, просто… Я позже объясню. Пожалуйста, иди уже.

– Ладно. Но предупреждаю, если вы не выберетесь в течение получаса, я за вами вернусь. 

– Принято. А теперь дуй отсюда!

Скотт не отвечает, но Стайлз слышит звуки удаляющихся шагов и облегчённо выдыхает, когда те совсем затихают. Дерек всё ещё рычит, но успокаивается спустя почти минуту – видимо, Скотт, наконец, покинул зону его слышимости. 

– Вот же ёбаный пиздец. Это было… близко.

– Не вздумай никому показываться в таком виде, – рычит Дерек и снова вонзается зубами в его плечо, попадая по месту своего же укуса.

– Да ёбаный ж ты, нахер, понял я! Калечить меня при этом не обязательно!

Дерек отстраняется и проводит языком по ранке, слизывая снова выступившую кровь.

– Ты – мой.

Стайлз не может сдержать улыбки.

– Ага. А ты мой, хмуроволк-переросток.

Кажется, Дерека вполне устраивает такой ответ – во всяком случае, он снова утыкается Стайлзу в шею и водит по ней носом до тех пор, пока узел не начинает уменьшаться, а сперма – вытекать из растраханного ануса. Стайлз вздыхает, чувствуя, как из него выскальзывает уже опавший член, но Дерек тут же заменяет его пальцами – пытается запихнуть сперму обратно внутрь – и Стайлз мгновенно шлёпает его по руке.

– Это подождёт. Сейчас меня больше интересует, как бы оправдать походняк вразвалочку.

Дерек недовольно кусает того за подбородок, но пальцы всё же убирает.

– Ладушки. Теперь ты или свалишь, или я вымажу тебя твоей же спермой с головы до ног.

Дерек хмурится, но всё же привстаёт, правда, утягивая следом за собой и возмущающегося Стайлза.

– Чувак, да я весь в сперме буду!

– Не без этого. А теперь дай ей вытечь.

Стайлз стонет и густо краснеет, переживая вспышку стыда и похоти. Дерек заключает того в объятья и тянется ладонью к анусу, аккуратно поглаживая его пальцами, будто уговаривая раскрыться. Стайлз утыкается лбом ему в плечо, упирается одной рукой в мускулистую грудь, а другой – хватается за ворот его футболки, и протяжно стонет, когда, наконец, позволяет себе расслабиться. Сперма вытекает из него горячими волнами, покрывая заднюю часть бёдер, стекает по икрам и собирается лужицами вокруг его босых ног. 

Стайлз дрожит и тяжело дышит, прекрасно ощущая раскрывающие его пальцы, и очередная волна возбуждения накрывает его с головой, снова делая твёрдым.

– Какого хера у меня опять стоит?

– Потому что мы созданы друг для друга.

И, кажется, Дерек говорит это всерьёз.

– Наконец-то до тебя дошло, – смеётся Стайлз, но тут же срывается на стон, потому что Дерек опускается и вбирает в рот его стоящий колом член, облизывая и посасывая горячую плоть.

Он умело орудует языком, обволакивая член влажным жаром, и Стайлз бездумно хватает его за волосы, наплевав на то, что пальцы всё ещё были испачканы спермой и маслом. Всего пара минут, и он снова кончает, изливаясь Дереку в рот и содрогаясь от истощающего его удовольствия. Тот проглатывает всё до капли, картинно слизывая остатки с собственных губ, и придерживает трясущегося парня, помогая тому встать.

Они стоят так до тех пор, пока Стайлз более-менее не приходит в чувство. Скривившись, он нагибается за порванным бельём и, насколько возможно, вытирает ноги от потёков спермы. 

– Чувак, если ты всегда так обильно кончаешь, то трахаться нам придётся только в ванне. 

– Не придётся, если я найду для тебя пробку. 

Стайлз стонет и пытается отстраниться.

– Нет, не надо. Перестань, – хнычет он. – Я выжат до последней капли.

– Я уверен, что смог бы заставить тебя кончить ещё разок, – ухмыляется Дерек, но Стайлз лишь качает головой.

– Да без базара. Может, займёшься этим позже? Сейчас надо выбираться отсюда, пока Скотт не вернулся.

Дерек согласно кивает, наклоняется за штанами Стайлза и помогает тому в них влезть, не тревожа чувствительные места. Закончив со штанами, Дерек заправляет собственный член в трусы, застёгивает брюки, и снова приседает, помогая Стайлзу надеть носки и обувь. Наконец, он хватает пузырёк с остатками масла амброзии, прячет его в сумку и встаёт.

– Пошли отсюда.

Стайлз кивает и позволяет Дереку вытащить себя из узкой ниши на свободу, где не чувствуется запах спермы и цветов. Он бурчит что-то про оборотней и нарушение личного пространства, и внезапно спотыкается, избежав падения только благодаря Дереку, вовремя обхватившего его поперёк груди. Они покидают склад, по которому бегали от здорового монстра, и Стайлз, наконец, делает глубокий вдох свежего воздуха.

– Офигеть, ещё даже не сумерки. Я был абсолютно уверен, что Скотт будет искать нас до утра.

– Если бы ты не посеял свой мобильник, то мы смогли бы ему позвонить.

– Если бы _ты_ не забыл _свой_ мобильник в _своей_ машине, то тоже смог бы ему позвонить, – противится Стайлз, и оба замолкают. 

Какое-то время они идут в тишине, но Стайлз предсказуемо её нарушает.

– Я рад, что ты забыл свой телефон.

Дерек урчит и придвигается к нему ближе.

– Я тоже рад.

Стайлз вздыхает.

– А теперь мне надо придумать, как бы рассказать обо всём Скотту.

– Ты не обязан ему ничего рассказывать.

– Ещё как обязан. Он мой лучший друг, и я на сто процентов уверен, что если я ему ничего не скажу и он потом сам обо всём узнает, то будет в разы хуже. К тому же, мне уже восемнадцать, и я вполне способен выбирать, с кем мне встречаться. А мы же, – Стайлз на пару секунд замолкает и перевод взгляд на Дерека, – мы же теперь встречаемся, верно?

Дерек мягко улыбается.

– Ага.

– Слава богу! – облегчённо выдыхает Стайлз. – Что-то мы не с того начали. Теперь ты просто обязан сводить меня в кино и на ужин.

– Сегодня?

Стайлз делает вид, что раздумывает.

– Нетушки, – улыбается он, – в другой раз. Сегодня я завалюсь к тебе домой, чтобы переспать с тобой на нормальной кровати. На ней стопудов будет удобнее вязать меня узлом, чем на бетоне.

Дерек фыркает и подталкивает Стайлза в сторону оставленной неподалёку Камаро.

_~ Fin!_


End file.
